Pop Goes the Diesel, Diesel's Devious Deed, and A Close Shave for Duck (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Pop Goes the Diesel, Diesel's Devious Deed, and A Close Shave for Duck from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Duck is very proud of being great western, he talks endlessly about it. But he works hard too and makes everything go like clockwork with Sunset Shimmer in his cab, it was a splendid day. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Duck, let's get to work. Duck: Right away, Sunset. The cars and coaches behaved well, the passengers even stopped grumbling, but the engines didn't like having to bustle about. Duck: There are two ways of doing things, the Great Western Way or a Wrong Way. I’m Great Western and... Henry, Gordon, and James: (groaning) Don’t we know it. Fluttershy: Oh umm, I sincerely agree with Duck. Rainbow Dash: Probably, but it can be a little bit boring sometimes. Rarity: Now now, let's not jump in conclusions, Rainbow, Sunset did after all worked well with Duck. Sandbar: Isn't this great or what? Vice Headmare Sunset is always helping out Duck. Smolder: Clearly. Ocellus: I think they are doing a great job. The engines, ponies, and creatures were glad when a visitor came, he purred smoothly towards them, Sir Topham Hatt and Chancellor Neighsay introduced him. Sir Topham Hatt: Here is Diesel. Chancellor Neighsay and I have agree to give him a tryout. Chancellor Neighsay: He needs to learn. Please teach him, Duck, Sunset. Diesel: (oily) Good morning. Please to meet you and Sunset Shimmer, Duck. Are those James, and Rarity, and Ocellus, and Henry, and Fluttershy, and Sandbar, and Gordon, and Rainbow Dash, and Smolder too? I’m delighted to meet such famous engines, ponies, and creatures. The silly engines were flattered. Percy: He has very good manners. Pinkie Pie: I don't know about that. Henry: We're pleased to have him in our yard. Duck had his doubts, and Sunset was worried about him. Duck: Come on, Diesel. Sunset Shimmer: Duck, are you alright? Duck: I'm fine, Sunset, it's just that I don't trust Diesel, that's all. Diesel purred after them. Diesel: Your worthy Top... Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you, Diesel! Diesel looked hurt. Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt and Chancellor Neighsay thinks I need to learn, they are mistaken, we diesels don't need to learn. We know everything, we come to a yard and improve it, we are revolutionary. Duck: Oh, if you're re rev.. revo-thingame, perhaps you would collect my cars while Sunset and I fetch Gordon's coaches. Sunset Shimmer: Have fun on your first day, Diesel. Diesel delighted to show off purred away. When Duck and Sunset returned, Diesel was trying to take some cars from a siding. They were old and empty, they'd not been touched for a long time, Diesel found them hard to move. Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards! The Old Freight Cars: Oooooh! Oh! We can’t! We won’t! Duck watched in interest, Diesel lost patience. Diesel: (roaring) GRRRRR! Diesel gave a great heave, the cars jerked forward! The Old Freight Cars: OOOOOOHHH!!!! We can’t! We won’t! Some of their brakes snapped and the gear jammed in the sleepers. Diesel: (roaring) GRRRRRRR! Duck: (chuckles) Diesel recovered and tried to push the cars back, but they wouldn't move, Duck ran quietly round to collect the other cars. Duck: Thank you for arranging these, Diesel, I must go now. Diesel: Don't you want this lot? Duck: No thank you. Diesel: (gulped) And I've taken all this trouble, why didn't you tell me, Duck? Duck: You never asked me. Besides, you were having such fun being re-whatever it was you said. Sunset Shimmer: That's revolutionary, Duck. Duck: Right, Sunset. (to Diesel) Goodbye, Diesel. Diesel: GRRRRRRR! Diesel had to help the workmen clear the mess, he hated it, all the cars were laughing and singing at him. The Freight Cars: Cars are waiting in the Yard Tackling them with ease'll "Show the world what I can do," Gaily boasts the Diesel. In and out he creeps about, Like a big black weasel. When he pulls the wrong trucks/cars out Pop goes the Diesel! Diesel: GRRRRRRR! And so, Diesel scuttled away to sulk in the shed. To Be Continued with Diesel's Devious Deed Diesel the new engine was sulking, the freight cars would not stop singing rudely. Duck and Sunset was horrified. Duck: Shut up! Sunset Shimmer: That's enough! Duck bumped them hard. Duck: I'm sorry our cars were rude to you, Diesel. Sunset Shimmer: These freight cars can be very troublesome sometimes. Diesel was still furious. Diesel: It's all your fault, you made them laugh at me. Henry: Nonsense, Duck would never do that, we engines have our differences, but we never talk about them to the cars. That would be dis... dis... Gordon: Disgraceful! James: Disgusting! Henry: Despicable! Rainbow Dash: My thoughts exactly! Rarity: That would be very dreadful indeed! Fluttershy: And Duck would never do any bad deeds. Smolder: I agree, Professor Fluttershy. Ocellus: Me too. Sandbar: Same here. Diesel hated Duck, he wanted him to be sent away. So, he made a plan, he was going to tell lies about Duck. Next day, he spoke to the cars. Diesel: I see you like jokes, you made a good joke about me yesterday. I laughed and laughed, Duck told me one about Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder, I'll whisper it. (whispering to them) Don't tell them I told you. And he sniggered away. The Freight Cars: (chuckling) Gordon will be cross with Duck when he knows! Let's tell him and get back at Duck for bumping us! They laugh rudely at the engines as they went by. Soon, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Smolder, Henry, Fluttershy, Sandbar, James, Rarity, and Ocellus found out why. Gordon: Disgraceful! James: Disgusting! Henry: Despicable! Rarity: This is an outrage! Fluttershy: (sobbing) Rainbow Dash: This is as far Duck could go! Smolder: Something's not right here. Ocellus: Duck would never do that. Sandbar: The cars must've heard it all wrong. Henry: We cannot allow it! They consaulted together. Gordon: Yes! James: He did it to us, we'll do it to him and see how he likes it! Duck was tired out, and so was Sunset. The cars had been cheeky and troublesome, Sunset brought Duck for water to rest in the shed. The three engines bard his way. James: Keep out! Duck: Stop fooling, I'm tired! Gordon: So are we, Duck, we are tired of you! James: We like Diesel, we don't like you! Henry: You tell tales about us to the cars! Duck: I don't! Gordon, James, and Henry: You do! Duck: I don't! Gordon, James, and Henry: You do! Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the noise. Gordon: (sputtered) Duck called me, a "Galloping Sausage"! James: (hissed) "Rusty, Red Scrap Iron"! Henry: I'm "Old Square Wheels"! Rainbow Dash: "Rainbow Crash"! Rarity: (sobbing) "Snobity"! Fluttershy: (sobbing) "Gluttercry"! Smolder: "Useless Orange Lizard"! Ocellus: "Bad Blue Bug"! Sandbar: "Worthless Turtle Breath"! Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Duck? Duck: (considered and gravelly) I only wish, Sir. I thought of those names myself if the dome fits. Sir Topham Hatt: (clears throat) Gordon, James, and Henry: He made cars laughed at us! Sir Topham Hatt recovered, he had been trying to laugh at himself. Sir Topham Hatt: Did you, Duck? Duck: Certainly not, Sir. No steam engine will be mean as that. Sunset Shimmer: Sir, Duck was innocent and he's trying to tell the truth. Diesel lurked up. Sir Topham Hatt: Now, Diesel, you heard what Duck and Sunset Shimmer said. Diesel: I can understand it, Sir. To make that Duck, Sunset Shimmer and all engines, ponies, and creatures. I'm dreadfully grieve, Sir, but know nothing. Sir Topham Hatt: I see. Diesel squirmed and hoped he didn't. Sir Topham Hatt: I'm sorry, Duck, but you must go to Edward's Station for a while, and take Sunset Shimmer with you. I know he, Starlight Glimmer and Cozy Glow will be glad to see you two. Duck: As you wish, Sir. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Duck. Let's go. Duck trotted sadly away, with Sunset Shimmer on his cab, while Diesel smirked with triumph. To Be Continued with A Close Shave for Duck Duck the Great Western Engine puffed sadly to Edward's station with Sunset Shimmer in his cab. Duck: It's not fair! Diesel has been telling lies about me, and made Sir Topham Hatt, the other engine's and their pony friends think I'm horrid. Sunset Shimmer: I believed Duck, he was never horrid to any of our friends. Edward, Starlight Glimmer, and Cozy Glow smiled. Edward: We know you aren't, Duck, and so does Sir Topham Hatt, you wait and see. Starlight Glimmer: Edwards right, why don't you and Sunset help us shunt these cars. Cozy Glow: Yeah, we don't mind some extra help. Duck and Sunset felt happier with Edward, Starlight, and Cozy and send to work at once. The cars were silly, heavy, and noisy, the two engines had to work hard pushing and pulling all afternoon with thier friends in their cabs. At last, they reached the top of the hill. Duck: (whistled) Goodbye, Edward, Starlight, Cozy! Sunset Shimmer: And thanks! So, he drove gently over the crossing to the other line with Sunset keeping him company. Duck loves coasting down the hill running easily with the wine whistling past. Suddenly, it was the conductor's warning whistle. The Freight Cars: Hurrah, hurrah! We have broken away, we have broken away! Chase him! Bump him! Throw him off the rails! Duck's Driver: Hurry, Duck! Hurry! Sunset Shimmer: Faster, Duck! Faster! They raced through Edward's station, but the cars were catching up. Duck's Driver: As fast as we can, then they'll catch us gradually! Sunset Shimmer: Hurry, Duck! The driver was gaining control. Duck's Driver: In another clear mile, we’ll do it! Duck: Oh, glory! Look at that! Sunset Shimmer: It’s James, Rarity, and Ocellus! James was just pulling out on their line from a station ahead. Any minute, they’re could be crash! Duck’s Driver: It’s up to you now, Duck! Sunset Shimmer: Duck, look out! Duck put every ounce of weight and steam against the cars. Duck: (groaned) It’s too late! Duck feared into a siding where a barber set up shop, he was shaving a customer. Sunset Shimmer: Duck! Watch out! (jumps clear from Duck’s cab) The silly cars had knocked their conductor off his van and left him far bahind after he had whistled the warning. But the cars didn't care, they were feeling very pleased with themselves. Duck: (gasps) Beg pardon, Sir. Excuse for my intrusion. The Barber: No, I won’t. You frightened my customers. I’ll teach you! And he lettered Duck’s face all over. Poor Duck. Sunset Shimmer: (facehoof) Oh boy... Thomas, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Gallus were helping to pull the cars away when Sir Topham Hatt and Chancellor Nieghsay arrived. Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I'm alright, Twilight, but I hope Duck is too. Spike: Same here. Gallus: Good thing we came in Thomas' cab. The Barber: (fumed) I do not like engines popping through my walls. Sir Topham Hatt: I appreciate your feelings, but you must know this engine, his crew, and this unicorn has prevented us from serious accident. Chancellor Neighsay: Indeed, it was a very close shave. The Barber: Oh, oh, oh, excuse me. The Barber filled his vase with water to wash off Duck’s face. Sir Topham Hatt: I’m sorry, Duck, I didn’t know you are a brave engine. Duck: It’s alright, Sir, I didn’t know that either. Chancellor Neighsay: You are very brave indeed. We're proud of you, Duck. Twilight Sparkle: Heave ho, Thomas! Spike: You can do it, Thomas! Gallus: Use your strength! Sir Topham Hatt along with Sunset Shimmer watched the rescue operation. Then, he and Chancellor Neighsay had more news for Duck. Sir Topham Hatt: And when you’re probably washed and mended, you are coming home. Duck: Home, Sir? Do you mean the yard? Sir Topham Hatt: Of course. Duck: But, Sir, they do not like me. They liked Diesel. Sunset Shimmer: Duck was telling the truth, Sir. Chancellor Neighsay: We understand completely, Sunset, but no need to worry about him. Sir Topham Hatt: That's right, we never believed Diesel, so I send him packing. The other engines, ponies, and creatures are sorry and wants you back. Twilight Sparkle: Three cheers for Duck and Sunset Shimmer! Spike and Gallus: Hip, hip... Everypony: Hooray! Rarity and Ocellus: Hip, hip... Everypony: Hooray! Fluttershy and Sandbar: Hip, hip... Everypony: Hooray! A few days later when he came home, there was a really wozing welcome for Duck the Great Western. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225